The invention generally relates to an article handling device and more particularly to a device for use in the removal and installation of hoods for motorized vehicles.
As can be appreciated by those familiar with automobile repair services, and the like, often it is highly desirable, or even necessary to remove the hood of an automobile before adequate access to a motor is afforded.
Of course, for reasons which should readily be apparent, the task of removing a hood is performed by a mechanic, preferably unassisted by others. Of course, a mechanic working alone often encounters great difficulty since the hood tends to become disoriented resulting in a binding of support pins. Thus the task of removing a hood often cannot be successfully performed by an unassisted mechanic.
It is, therefore, the general purpose of the instant invention to provide an article handling device which is particularly suited for use in handling the hood of an automobile, or similar motorized vehicle, for facilitating removal and installation of automobile hoods by a mechanic unassisted.